otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Levine
'Savannah Constance Levine (born in 1987) is the daughter of Eve Levine and Kristof Nast, and ward of Paige Winterbourne and Lucas Cortez. She is a young, but the very talented witch. This may be due to the fact she is a Sorcerer/Witch hybrid. She has a good relationship with her half-brother Sean Nast. With her other half-brother, Bryce Nast, their relationship is unknown, but Bryce is seeing her as his sister, then the rest of the Nast family. Savannah and her mom were kidnapped by the group of scientists when Savannah was 12 years old. Her mom was killed by the scientists because she attempted to escape. Savannah was mentored by Ruth Winterbourne until she died as well. She later escapes with Paige, Adam, Elena, and Clay. Savannah has a large crush on Adam, which leads to a romance by the end of Thirteen. She's an aspiring artist and is close friends with the members of the North American Werewolf Pack, who she spent summers with while she was younger. She is the narrator of [[Waking the Witch|''Waking the Witch]], ''Spell Bound'' in 2011 and Thirteen. Family: *Kristof Nast, Father. Estranged, when her mother stole her away. He is killed by Savannah when she tried to raise the dead. ''✝ *Eve Levine, ''Mother. Very protective. Stole the girl away from her father. ''✝ *Paige Winterbourne, Adoptive parent *Lucas Cortez, ''Adoptive parent *Sean Nast, Half-brother, second in the family that acknowledges Savannah as his sister. *Bryce Nast, Half-brother, does care for Savannah '' *Margaret Levine, ''Great-Aunt *Thomas Nast, Grandfather doesn't care for Savannah ''✝ *Joey Nast, ''Cousin ''✝ *Josef Nast, ''Uncle Otherworld Series Escape Eve and Savannah were kidnapped by scientists who found out about the supernatural world, while they drugged Eve they didn't do the same for Savannah mainly because she was not a threat. Eve made a plan for her and Savannah to escape and fakes 'interest' in a guard moving to a private room and knocks him out and gets Savannah out of the cell telling her to stay behind while Eve takes care of the rest of the guards. Eve let down her guard when she thought she heard Savannah behind, but instead is killed in cold blood. Savannah is taken back to the cell unaware that her mother is dead and getting buried in the nearby woods. Stolen Savannah (along with her mother) is kidnapped and brought to a compound to be researched. Ruth Winterbourne sees that Savannah is powerful and begins subtle training with her while imprisoned there. Leah O'Donnell later tries to frame Savannah for Ruth's death, but ultimately the truth is revealed. Elena along with Clay, Paige, and Adam rescue her. Dime Store Magic Paige fights for custody of Savannah, but she accidentally kills her father while trying to bring back her mom back to life. Industrial Magic She is seen as possible target since she's the child of the Nast and is placed under Pack's protection. Uses her spells to helped fight against Edward. Haunted Eve becomes an angel, and Eve watches over Savannah. The Nix tried to kill her. Wedding Bell Hell Savannah attends Paige and Lucas's wedding The Case of El Chupacabra Savannah's half-brother Sean, asks Paige and Lucas to investigate a murder case for him. No Humans Involved Is mentioned an few times and is seen when helping Jaime. The Ungrateful Dead Is in the short story Counterfeit Magic The first rule of a supernatural fight club? Don’t kill your opponent. When the fighters come with lethal spells, werewolf strength and half-demon powers, that can be a lot tougher than it sounds. It’s hard to attract talent if they know they might not leave the ring alive. So when fighters at a California club start dying, it’s bad for business. Witch detectives Paige Winterbourne and Savannah Levine take the case. Going undercover in the power-heavy arena of the fight club is a welcome change of pace for Paige. Waking the Witch (Savannah narrates) Savannah investigates her first case by herself, a triple homicide with magical traces. After it's brought to her attention that she indirectly made a daughter of a murder victim go to foster care, she swears ' If she would have to give up her powers to help her she would' not knowing what someone would actually doing between the time she went to sleep to when she wake up the next morning. Spellbound Savannah Levine is in terrible danger, and for once she’s powerless to help herself. At the conclusion of Waking the Witch, Savannah swore that she would give up her powers if it would help a young girl. Little did she know that someone would take her up on that promise. And now, witch hunting assassins, necromancers, half-demons, and rogue witches all seem to be after her. The threat is not just for Savannah; every member of the Otherworld might be at risk. While most of her fellow supernaturals are circling the wagons at a gathering of the council in Miami, Savannah is caught on the road, isolated from those who can protect her and unable to use her vast spell casting talent, the thing she counts on most. Thirteen Narrated by Savannah, Thirteen continues where Spellbound left off. Also, her half-brother Bryce askes for her help and they start getting along. Category:Hybrids Category:Witch Category:Sorcerer Category:Otherworld Character Category:Main Characters